


Finding My (Our) Family

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: Korean Hip-hop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zion.T's cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Kim Haesol wake up one morning to find their world upside down. They're being "forced" to travel together as Fan and Figure staking idol, which they actually are. Add in protective hyungs, and donesaengs who are forced to be protective hyungs, noonas, managers, coaches, more fans, and friends to create the perfect environment.Welcome to the Madness!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seunflwr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/gifts).

> Comments and suggestions are welcome (translation: demanded), as I posted this to find out what you all would think about these three fandoms intertwined. Enjoy!

"Yakov, exactly what did you say I have to do today? Some sort of one on one thing with someone? A fan?" "Do you ever listen, Yura?! You have a meeting with a fan, ok," Yakov yelled, taking a deep breath before looking at the skater. "Yuroachka, he is very sensitive. It took me and his friends forever to get him to agree. Don't upset him, ok?" "I- Wait, did you say he?!?! As in a boy!?!?"

"Yes, I said he.. Yura. Just treat him like you treat your cat Potya. He doesn't speak Russian, and you don't speak Korean, remember to speak English. And since you obviously didn't read my email- You two will be spending two weeks or a month traveling around the world to wherever you wish, you will both choose together. You will be mainly wearing coordinated outfits, so cat themed items are to a minimum. You'll find some cat themed accessories in your suitcase, thanks to Yuuri and Victor. You have to at least take him out on the ice, and you will also be trying your hand at his work. I don't want either of you hurt, do you understand?" Yakov asks, glancing at Yurio in the backseat.

Yurio nods, brushing runway strands of hair away from his face. "Alright, I'll let you go and find him then. I will see you before you leave Russia on the trip, as well at the others. Davai, Yurio." "I'll, umm, do my best, Yakov," Yurio mumbles, before Yakov drives off. Opening the latest airway email he reads over it before adjusting the duffels on his shoulder and suitcase before walking towards the waiting area where the email said his fan would be waiting.

"Excuse me, exactly when is this flight coming in? I need to know. I... I'm... My adopted brother is coming in today, he doesn't speak Russian and he's blind, Yurio says to the first staff he sees, thankful that he's perfected his sad, worried, heartbreaking pout before he was born.

"Oh, that flight just landed. I'll tell the captain to let you on so you can help your brother off first. Just leave your luggage by the desk." Yurio thanked the staff, before running off to the open corridor to board the plane.

Yurio can't remember his name even when he reached his fan's seat, so he just decides to call him by the name he remembers. He grabs the backpack and duffle next to 'Solie's' legs before kneeling to wake him as gently as he can. "Solie, wake up. You're in Russia. You need to hurry if we want to meet mom and dad soon, Yurio encourages, mentally cheering when he notices Solie's eyes fluttering open though the darkness of his sunglasses.

Yurio quietly pulls him up, remembering how Victor would wake him when he was younger and had terrible insomnia as he leads him off the plane. "Sir, we already had the luggage taken to that cab in front the doors. Do you need any help?" "No, I won't. Thank you, he replies, steering a jetlagged and half asleep Haesol to the cab.

The drive to Yurio's, formerly Victor's home, is quiet and short, and Yurio keeps on glancing to the older boy as he slept, sleepy kitten mewls escaping his mouth. Maybe this is what Victor meant when he teased him about his cute sleeping habits. He'd have to ask Victor tomorrow at the rink.


	2. Meeting the SkateFam™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Yurio picks Haesol up from the airport. What exactly will happen when Haesol decides, despite a serious case of jetlag to follow "Yurio-hyungie" to the rink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the first chapter of this hours ago, but posting lit a fire under my lazy as hell ass, that only posting could put out. Enjoy!

The next morning, Yurio wakes up first. It's quiet, and peaceful, and the chilly air that he lets in the window is soothing as he makes coffee in the kitchen. Haesol comes down a while later, slumping into a chair and sleepy sucks coffee through the straw Yurio decides to place in the cup. 

"Haesol, do you want to stay here and sleep? I have to go to the rink to practice," Yurio informs the older boy as he finishes his coffee and begins stuffing the prioszki dough with katsudon.

"I wanna stay with hyungie," he singer whines, screaming when pops of oil hits his face and hand. "Боже мой, Solie! Come here," Yurio turns the tap to the coldest water it will produce and holds Haesol's hand under it while wiping his face. "Do not ever stand so close to boiling oil again! Does it feel better?" "Yurio asked putting away the burn cream and bandaids.

Haesol nodded and retreated to the safety of the farthest counter from the stove, swinging his legs. "Haesol, exactly how old are you? Not even Victor swings his legs while sitting on a countertop." Yurio comments, rolling his eyes and stepping to the side to avoid being kicked in the ribs.

"I turned 25 this April, hyungie." "You act like a 3 year old despite the fact you're eleven years older than me, Solie. Here, eat up ok. Jin will kill me if you don't, Yuuri will too." Yurio commands, sitting down with his own plate, and eating.

The two arrive at the rink soon after, matching, by Haesol's insistent, in baby blue cashmere sweaters and dark grey sweats. "Solie, I have to warm up on the ice. Sit here, and for God's sake don't stand on the benches!" Yurio instructed, before gliding off. Yuuri and Victor show up later, Yakov barks at Victor for being late, and trying to explain Haesol that running will not help him not to fall. 

"Good morning, Yakov-senpai. I'll explain to Haesol for you," Yuuri says before skating to where Yurio is holding Haesol up and back. "Haesolie, if you run you'll be hurt more than if you fall while moving slowly. Here, Yurio will hold you waist, I'll hold your hands. Move slowly ok, no rush."

He reassures, and Victor squeaks indignantly from the rink side. "Yuuri~, why didn't you hold my hand this morning!?" "You were very disobedient, Victor. No holding hands until you've been punished," Yuuri says seriously, before turning back around and ignoring the angry squawks and squeals. 

After the morning warm up, where the skate family pass Haesol around on the ice, Haesol is eager to leave the ice, leaving the skate boots by Yurio's bag, before sneaking away to investigate the other rooms and hallways before he happens to walk into Lilia's studio. 

The former ballerina stands at the Barre, on pointe while her other leg curls over the Barre. "You're not Japanese Yuuri," Lilia puzzles, letting her leg drop from the Barre while looking at Haesol's reflection in the mirror.

"Are you Yuuri's brother no one knows about?" "Anniyo! I'm Kim Haesolie, I mean Haesol. Yakov sunbae-nim and my... my manager said Yurio-hyungie and I have to travel together for a... A show? Right, show." He replies, bowing and blushing when he stomachs growls." 

"Do you want something? There are vending machines, and they should have something you might like in the cafe next door." Lilia says. 

"That's ok. I packed food... See?" He chirps, plopping on the the floor and pulling his backpack open to reveal variety of snacks before grabbing two Pocky boxes.

Lilia takes the one he offers her, smiling slightly in thanks. They eat in silence, until Lilia stands and tosses her empty box away.

"Haesol, I know you are extremely shy, and prefer to hide away. Yurio is the opposite, well most of the time." Lilia sighs, remembering the times she's had to keep both Yakov, Yurio, and Victor from killing each other.

"You both can learn from each other. Be careful not to hurt yourselves. And let me know he if hurts you in anyway. Understood?" "Da, Lilia sunbae-nim! Haesol chirped, bowing, while Lilia smiled gently. "Haesol, can you dance?"

"Not ballet. But Hobi and Jiminie hyungie teach me. Then we go onstage and dance for ARMY. I'm not good though." "I'm very sure you're better than you let on. Come here, I'll help you stretch a little bit more, then show me the choreographies that's bothers you most."

Haesol nodded, zipping up his backpack, before padding back to where Lilia was waiting at the Barre. "Where am I supposed to do first, Unni?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:   
(Russian) Боже мой- Oh my God! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions appreciated!


End file.
